1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to power generation equipment, and more particularly to phase separators for electrical machines such as motors and generators with lap wound stators.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical machines typically include a rotating portion referred to as a rotor and a stationary portion referred to as a stator. Either or both of the rotor and stator may include windings constructed from a conductive material. In an electric motor with a wound stator, the stator windings receive electrical energy that generates a rotating magnetic field that interacts with the rotor to generate mechanical energy. In an electric generator with a wound stator, mechanical energy provided to a rotor causes a magnetic field generated by the rotor to rotate and interact with the stator windings, inducing electric current in the windings. The stator typically includes a plurality of phase windings, e.g. three-phase, for receiving a three-phase alternating current in motor applications or for providing three-phase alternating current in electrical generating applications. In conventional wound stators, insulating material is placed between adjacent phase windings for purposes of electrically insulating adjacent windings from one another, thereby preventing shorts between the adjacent windings.
Such conventional methods and systems of insulating adjacent stator windings have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for a stator winding insulation that allows for improved manufacturability of stator windings of electric machines. There also remains a need in the art for such an insulator that is easy to make and use. The present disclosure provides a solution for these problems.